


Vilya

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, One Shot, Rape, Third Age, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Eigentlich hätte es für Celebrían nur ein harmloser Ausflug zu ihren Eltern nach Lórien werden sollen, doch schon wenige Wochen später erreicht Elrond die Hiobsbotschaft: Die Eskorte wurde überfallen und Celebrían gefangen genommen. Sofort bricht er auf, um sie zu befreien, doch er kommt nicht rechtzeitig, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.





	Vilya

**Vilya**

 

 

Als ihn bereits die spätmittäglichen Sonnenstrahlen in der Nase kitzelten und ihn weckten, fragte sich Elrond, warum ihn niemand – allen voran seine Gemahlin – nicht schon viel eher aus Bett geworfen hatte. Noch mehr verwunderte es ihn, dass Celebrían noch immer im Bett lag, fest an ihn geschmiegt. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln: So aufzuwachen, war das Schönste.

Als Celebrían, die schon eine Weile wach war, bemerkte, dass nun auch er sich aus dem Reich der Träume bequemt hatte, lächelte sie und kuschelte sich fester an ihn. Er zog sie in seine Arme und stahl sich einen Kuss.

„Hat sich mein liebster Langschläfer doch noch begnügt, unter die Wachenden zu treten?“, neckte sie ihn.

Er gab ihr einen Stups auf die Nase und begann, sie zu liebkosen. „Als würde ich auch nur einen Moment mit dir verschwenden wollen!“

Nun stahl sie sich einen Kuss. Er behielt sie bei sich und vertiefte den Kuss.

In dem Moment flog die Tür auf.

Der Herr und die Herrin von Imladris fuhren auseinander und sahen Ceomon entsetzt an. „Was soll das?“, fauchte Elrond. „Dass hier sind unsere Privatgemächer!“

„Das hat für mich und Rethtulu noch nie einen Unterschied gemacht“, konterte Ceomon. „Es ist schon viel zu spät, Herr Elrond. Der ganze Haushalt wartet nur noch auf Euch. Außerdem haben Eure Söhne schon längst die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und Unheil angestiftet.“

Elrond vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und stöhnte. Der Tag hatte so schön begonnen!

„Wie nett“, kommentierte Celebrían recht begeistert. „Sie wollen nicht, dass ihre Mutter auf Reisen geht.“

„Du bist viel zu nachsichtig mit ihnen“, grummelte Elrond in das Kissen.

Celebrían lachte. „Sagt der, der sein Töchterchen mit Liebe förmlich überhäuft.“

Ceomon räusperte sich.

„Ja, ja, wir kommen“, knurrte Elrond und quälte sich aus dem Bett. Seine Laune war schon wieder im Keller, denn an diesem Tag wollte Celebrían wieder einmal zu einer Reise nach  Lórien und zu ihren Eltern aufbrechen. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon, wo sie noch gar nicht aufgebrochen war.

Nach dem – zugegebener Maßen wirklich späten – Frühstück war es Elronds Aufgabe als Hausherr, die Vorbereitungen zu Celebríans Aufbruch zu koordinieren. Es war das pure Chaos, in dessen Zentrum er stand und sich förmlich im Kreis drehte. Immer wieder hallten Lindirs alberne Lieder durch das Haus. Glorfindel fauchte wieder einmal jeden wutschnaubend an, der ihm zu nahe kam. Elladan und Elrohir stifteten noch mehr Chaos an. Allgemein war es der ganz normale Wahnsinn. Die einzigen, die sich nützlich machten, waren Elronds beide Diener, die tapfer gegen das Chaos ankämpften, und Arwen, die ihrer Mutter beim Packen ihrer Kleider half.

Kurz bevor Elrond vollends verzweifelte und dem Wahnsinn anheimfiel, wurden sie am Mittag nun doch fertig. Die Pferde waren gesattelt und teils auch beladen. Die Eskorte war bereit. Er hasste es, von Celebrían getrennt zu sein. Gleichzeitig konnte er ihr freilich nicht untersagen, ihre Familie zu besuchen, oder mit ihr gehen; er war der Fürst.

Gemeinsam mit Celebrían und seinen Kindern trat er in den Hof. Noch einmal nahm er seine wundervolle Gemahlin in den Arm und küsste sie. „Pass auf dich auf.“ Er strich ihr über das Gesicht.

Celebrían lächelte aufmunternd. „Ach, Elrond, ewig Trübsal blasend. Du wirkst, als würden wir uns nie wieder sehen. Es ist doch nur ein Besuch bei Mutter und Vater.“

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.“

„Und ich dich …“

Schweren Herzens half Elrond Celebrían auf ihr schneeweißes Pferd, nachdem sie auch von ihren Kindern Abschied genommen hatte. Dann ritt sie los, begleitet von ihrer Kammerzofe und der Eskorte. Elrond sah ihr mit finsterer Miene nach.

Später am Tag, als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war im Haus, fand er seine Kinder nachdenklich vor einen Bild stehen, das er gemalt hatte, kurz nachdem er Celebrían das erste Mal begegnet war. Arwen und die Zwillinge sahen sich das Wandgemälde schweigend an.

„Nanu, so kenne ich euch ja gar nicht“, bemerkte er, während er zu ihnen trat und Arwen in seine Arme zog. Vielleicht verwöhnte er sie ja tatsächlich, aber er hatte ja nur eine Tochter.

„Weiß Mutter, dass du sie da gemalt hast?“, fragte Arwen.

„Ja, das weiß sie“, bestätigte er.

Elladan grinste. „So, wie du sie gemalt hast, will ich nicht wissen, wie liebeskrank du gewesen warst.“

Elrond entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Das hat dich absolut nicht zu interessieren, Sohn!“, sagte er streng.

„Schade!“, kam es wie aus einem Mund von den Zwillingen.

Arwen lachte. Ja, das waren ihre Brüder.

„Aber wirklich, _adar_ “, sagte Elrohir. „Warum hast du dir nur eine Frau ausgesucht, die so viel reisen muss?“

„Du bist eindeutig nicht in der Position, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, Junge!“, stellte Elrond verstimmt klar. „Frag lieber, warum meine Frau euch so verzogen hat.“

„Was? Ach, nein! Nimmer!“, beteuerten die Zwillinge.

Elrond beließ es dabei und zog von dannen.

 

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ereignislos und eindeutig zu ruhig für Elronds Geschmack. Ceomon musste ihn regelmäßig daran erinnern, seine permanent schlechte Laune nur an Glorfindel und nicht an unschuldigen Elben auszulassen. Zum Leidwesen Glorfindels, freilich.

Es war einer dieser leeren Tage ohne Celebrían. Elrond saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und ging seine Unterlagen durch. Arwen strickte und die Zwillinge hatte er zu Schwertübungen mit Glorfindel verdonnert. Das sollte sie immerhin so auslasten, dass sie für den Rest des Tages Ruhe gaben. Irgendwo im Tal sang Lindir in den Bäumen seine Lieder. Sie bekamen Besuch. So gesehen war Lindir echt praktisch.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später, und das verwunderte Elrond tatsächlich, stürmte Ceomon mit einem abgerissen aussehenden Elb in das Zimmer. Der Hausherr fuhr erschrocken auf. War dieser Elb nicht Teil von Celebríans Eskorte gewesen …?

„Herr Elrond“, begann Ceomon. „Schlimme Nachrichten.“

„Mein Herr.“ Der Elb verbeugte sich. „Wir wurden von Orks überfallen. Sie waren in der Übermacht. Wir waren ihnen weit unterlegen. Nur ich entkam, es tut mir leid. Die anderen wurden alle erschlagen. Eure Gemahlin ist gefangen.“

Elrond war sprachlos ob dieser Nachricht. Er war beinahe wortwörtlich wie erschlagen. „Wie?“, hauchte er schließlich.

„Der Überfall kam überraschend auf halben Weg nach Lórien“, berichtete er. „Es geschah bei Nacht nahe dem Nebelgebirge und traf uns unvorbereitet. Wir verkauften unsere Haut so teuer wie möglich, doch uns stand eine Übermacht gegenüber. Die meisten wurden schon beim ersten Angriff erschlagen, die anderen wurden gefangen und später gerichtet, nur Celebríans Leben verschonten sie. Ich entkam als einziger.“

Elrond packte ihn  hart bei den Schultern. „Und warum hast du sie nicht auch befreit? Warum?“, rief er. Vilya glühte an seiner Hand, wie immer, wenn er Zorn verspürte.

„Herr …“, brachte der Elb kläglich hervor.

„Elrond!“, sagte Ceomon warnend, die höffliche Form bewusst missachtend. „Es ist genug, er hat richtig gehandelt.“

Elrond hielt inne und ließ von dem Elb ab. „Du wirst mich zum Ort des Geschehens leiten“, sagte er. „Ceomon, schicke mir Rethtulu, dass er mir beim Anlegen meiner Rüstung hilft. Leg deine eigene an und trage dann Glorfindel auf, dass er seine Leute zu den Waffen ruft. Wir müssen Celebrían befreien!“

Ceomon verbeugte sich und geleitete den anderen Elb hinaus. Entgegen von Elrond Order aber versorgte er zunächst den Elb, nachdem er Rethtulu zu seinem Herrn geschickt hatte.

Elrond stürmte aus dem Raum und in seine Gemächer. Viel zu hastig wühlte er in einer großen alten Kiste, wo er seine Rüstung vermutete – ganz sicher war er allerdings nicht, er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr tragen müssen. Kurz darauf flog die Tür jedoch wieder auf und seine Söhne tobten herein, gefolgt von Arwen. Sie stürzte vor und warf sich in die Arme ihres Vaters.

„ _Adar_!“, riefen die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

„Wir haben von Ceomon gehört, was mit _naneth_ geschehen ist“, schluchzte Arwen. „Es ist so schrecklich!“

  Als er seine Tochter so verzweifelt sah, zerbrach etwas in Elrond. Sofort war all sein Zorn verraucht, er drückte sie fest an sich und wiegte sie, als sei sie noch immer ein kleines Mädchen.

„ _Adar_ , wir werden dich begleiten“, verkündete Elladan entschlossen.

„Die Brut wird leiden!“, knurrte Elrohir und klang erschreckender Weise noch entschlossener als sein Bruder.

„Wir lassen sie fünfmal zurückzahlen, was sie _naneth_ antaten!“, verkündete Elladan.

Elrond beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, als er seine Söhne so erlebte, und beinahe wollte er es ihnen verbieten. Doch dann sah er die Entschlossenheit auf ihren Gesichtern und wusste, dass er sie dieses Mal nicht würde aufhalten können. „Dann rüstet euch und seid so bald als möglich bereit zum Aufbruch.“

Die Zwillinge wirkten im ersten Moment überrascht, dass ihr Vater so schnell und vor allem ohne Widerworte zustimmte. Doch dann lächelten sie entschlossen und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Arwen“, wandte sich Elrond an seine Tochter. „Schicke Nachricht an deine Großeltern; auch sie sollen wissen, was mit ihrer Tochter geschehen ist. Schreib ihnen auch, dass wir noch heute ausreiten, um sie zu befreien.“

Arwen nickte und ging ebenfalls.

Indes war Rethtulu erschienen – mit Elronds Rüstung, die er freilich verwahrt hatte. Er sagte nichts zu der zerwühlten Kiste, er hob nur eine Augenbraue. Dann half er Elrond in die Rüstung, seine eigene trug er wie immer sowieso. Sie schwiegen, und so wurden sie der hektischen Betriebsamkeit gewahr, die in Bruchtal ausgebrochen war. Überall eilten Elben hin und her, im Hof brüllte Glorfindel Befehle. Pferde wieherten, Hufe klapperten auf dem Stein.

Elronds Schultern begannen zu beben. Er weinte stumm, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Warum nur immer er? Warum musste es immer seine Liebsten treffen? O Celebrían!

Rethtulu, mochte er ein noch so pflichtbewusster Diener sein, war hier überfragt. Was zwischenelbische Beziehungen anbelangte, hatte er noch nie viel Talent bewiesen. Wenn man ihn einmal brauchte, war Ceomon nicht zur Stelle!

„Wir werden sie schon befreien können“, versuchte er es.

„Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, was sie ihr angetan haben können!“, klagte Elrond.

Darauf wusste Rethtulu schon wieder nichts zu antworten.

Nachdem er fertig gerüstet war, brauchte Elrond noch einen Moment, bis er sich zusammengerauft hatte. Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Erst dann trat er gefolgt von Rethtulu vor die Tür, um nun auch ihren Aufbruch zu koordinieren. Da dieses Mal nicht nur Glorfindel sondern auch Elrond und seine Söhne die Soldaten antrieben, dauerte es gerade einmal eine gute Stunde, bis alle zum Aufbruch bereit waren.

Elrond hatte so gut wie jeden waffenfähigen Elb des Tals berufen, nur einige wenige Wachen würden zurückbleiben. Somit zog eine recht beachtliche Streitmacht aus, denn es hieß, dass die Orks, die Celebrían gefangen hielten, sehr zahlreich waren. Sie zogen zu Pferde aus, Elrond vornweg, flankiert von seinen Söhnen und direkt hinter ihnen Ceomon und Rethtulu. Die Trauer war gewichen und hatte loderndem Zorn Platz gemacht. Durchaus nicht ohne Grund stelle Ceomon fest, dass Vilya an Elronds Hand unheilvoll glühte. Er kannte die Macht des Ringes …

Der Elb, der ihnen die Kunde von Celebríans Gefangennahme überbracht hatte, hatte inzwischen ein wenig, wenn auch nur unzureichend Ruhe erhalten. Elrond ließ ihn bei sich reiten, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

An diesem und den folgenden Tagen ritten sie so lang durch, wie es ihre Pferde zuließen, und da es Pferde aus elbischer Zucht waren, hieß das, dass sie meist nicht nur von Sonnenaufgang bis Untergang mit kleinen Pausen zwischendurch ritten. Erst, als der Bote der Meinung war, sie würden in wenigen Tagen ihr Ziel erreicht haben, ließ Elrond das Tempo ein wenig drosseln, auch wenn seine Söhne nun erst recht auf Schnelligkeit drängten. Doch die Vernunft siegte, es war besser, wenn sie all ihre Kräfte zusammenhatten, wenn es zum Kampf kam.

Schließlich hieß der Bote sie absteigen und zu Fuß zu gehen. Sie hatten ihr Ziel beinahe erreicht, und nun war es ratsamer, nicht allzu auffällig zu sein. Grimmige Entschlossenheit packte Elrond und seine Söhne, als sie dem Tross vornweg gingen, geführt von dem Boten. Bald schon wäre Celebrían wieder frei, bald schon wäre ihr Martyrium gerächt. Sie zweifelten keinen Moment an ihrem Erfolg.

Schließlich hielt der Bote am Saum einer Lichtung inmitten eines kleinen Waldes inne. „Hier sind wir überfallen worden“, sagte er leise.

Noch immer sah man die letzten Spuren des Angriffes. Hier und da verstreutes Reisegepäck, das noch nicht geplündert worden war, vereinzelte Trümmerteile und auch die eine oder andere verlorene Waffe, gleichermaßen von Elb wie Ork. Tote sahen sie keine, aber das hatte nach dieser Zeit nichts mehr zu sagen.

Ceomon und Rethtulu besahen sich die Spuren und versuchten, so viel als möglich aus ihnen herauszulesen, auch wenn sie mittlerweile schon mehrere Wochen dem Wetter ausgeliefert gewesen waren. Dementsprechend wenig fanden sie auch heraus, was nicht auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich gewesen war.

Als sie zurückkehrten, wies der Bote auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Lichtung. „Dort, in der Richtung, liegt die Orkhöhle, in die sie die Herrin Celebrían verschleppt haben“, sagte er.

Elrond nickte. „Nun denn“, sagte er und befahl dann: „Lose Marschformation, jederzeit bereit zum Gefecht! Und seid leise, wir brauchen den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite.“

Sie ließen die Pferde und ihr Gepäck zurück und nahmen nur ihre Waffen zur Hand. Dann schlichen sie los, den geflüsterten Anweisungen des Boten folgend.

Alsbald bemerkten sie die ersten Spähposten nahe der Höhle, die gut verborgen in den Bäumen saßen, doch nicht gut genug für Elbenaugen. Elrond wies einige der Bogenschützen mit Gesten an, die Orks lautlos von den Bäumen zu schießen. Die Sehnen sangen und schon fielen die Orks tödlich getroffen von den Bäumen. Ein paar Äste knackten und krachten, doch ansonsten war alles lautlos vonstattengegangen, dennoch war es Lärm genug, dass Elrond sich besorgt umsah. Denn die Orks hatten gute fünfzig Schritt vor der Felswand, in der ihr Höhleneingang lag, das Land gerodet, sodass keine Deckung mehr vorhanden war. Ein Ork erschien im Höhleneingang, sah sich um und erblickte die Leichen der Spähposten, die nahe der Rodungsgrenze unter den Bäumen lagen. Er quiekte, machte eine Kehrtwende und war verschwunden in der Höhle. Die Pfeile der Elben waren nicht schnell genug, ihn noch zu erreichen. Elrond fluchte.

„Schwerter ziehen!“, zischte er. Sein eigenes Schwert hatte er einem Impuls folgend schon längst gezogen und sprang nun auf.

Hinter ihm rasselten die Schwerter, als sie gezogen wurden. Glorfindel brüllte einige Befehle, dann stürmten sie vor, allen voran Elrond und seine Söhne.

Der Höhleneingang selbst war schmal, nur zwei konnten gleichzeitig nebeneinander gehen. Ein kleiner Tunnel folgte, der sich zwar gut verteidigen ließ, sich aber alsbald in einer weiten Höhle verlor. Die Orks waren zu überrascht, um eine vernünftige Gegenwehr aufzustellen. Ja, sie waren zahlreich, die ganze Höhle war voll von ihnen, wie sie überall in kleinen Gruppen um Feuer saßen oder umhersprangen und wild durcheinander riefen. So war es für sie trotz des Orks, der Alarm geschlagen hatte, eine Überraschung, als die Elben die Höhle stürmten.

Mit einem Wutschrei fuhr Elrond mit einer Hand durch die Luft. Vilya glühte unheilvoll auf. Eine mächtige Orkanböe fuhr durch die Höhle und wischte alles fort, was ihr im Weg war. Die Orks und alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, wurden durch die Luft geschleudert, als seien sie nicht leichter als Blätter im Wind. Die Feuer verloschen mit einem Schlag. Sich einem Elb in seinem Zorn zu stellen, war schon furchterregend genug. Sich einem Elbenfürsten zu stellen, der zudem den mächtigsten aller drei Ringe der Elben trug, war tödlich. So manch ein Ork erhob sich nicht mehr, viele hatten gebrochene Gliedmaßen.

Elladan und Elrohir hielten einen Moment inne, als sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben so direkt der Macht Vilyas begegneten. Doch dann packten sie ihre Schwerter fester und folgten ihrem Vater in den Kampf.

Da Elrond anscheinend nur noch im Sinn hatte, Celebrían zu finden und dabei so viele Orks wie möglich mit seinem Schwert Bekanntschaft machen zu lassen, hielt es Glorfindel für besser, dass nun er die Befehle erteilte. Er suchte sich einen erhöhten Posten, einen Felsbrocken, den der Wirbelwind umgestoßen hatte, und gab von dort, wo er einen guten Überblick hatte, seine Befehle. Die Elben schwärmten aus und fielen über die völlig überrumpelten Orks her, die es kaum schafften, selbst zu ihren Waffen zu greifen.

„Ceomon, Rethtulu!“, rief Glorfindel den beiden zu. „Seht zu, dass ihr zu Elrond kommt, er ist irgendwo da hinten.“

Die beiden nickten und folgten Glorfindels Wink. Selbst sie hatten für einen kurzen Moment den Überblick verloren und schon war ihnen Elrond abhandengekommen.

Elrond selbst achtete kaum noch darauf, was ihm alles vor die Klinge kam. Er hatte nur noch dieses eine Ziel vor Augen, Celebrían zu finden und von diesem schrecklichen Ort zu befreien. Und das konnte ihm kaum schnell genug gehen. Liebe machte tatsächlich blind, und so übersah er einen Ork, der von seinem ersten Angriff zerschmettert worden war. Er stolperte über den leblosen Körper, strauchelte und fiel schmerzhaft. Und schon war ein Ork über ihn, hob das Messer und –

Die nur allzu bekannte Klinge Amrods, geführt von Elladan, fuhr dem Ork in den Schädel und fällte ihn. Elrohir, Ceomon und Rethtulu gaben ihm Deckung. Elladan half seinem Vater wieder auf die Beine.

„Komm, _adar_ , da hinten führt ein Gang tiefer hinein“, sagte er. „Hier ist _naneth_ nicht, lass uns dort hinten nachsehen.“

Elrond nickte und warf einen letzten Blick in die Höhle. Seine Leute waren allesamt in heftige Gefechte mit den Orks verwickelt, doch es sah gut aus. Ihr Anführer war immerhin bereits von seiner Klinge gefallen.

Die Fünf eilten in den Gang, den Elladan angesprochen hatte. Rethtulu hatte von irgendwo her eine Fackel auftreiben können und sie mit einem noch glimmenden Holzspan entzündet. Die Fackel rußte und flackerte, doch das schwache, unstete Licht reichte ihnen, um zu erkennen, was sie mussten. Immer wieder sprangen ihnen Orks entgegen, doch von keinem ließen sie sich aufhalten.

Der Gang führte, gewunden und grob behauen, tiefer hinein in den Berg. Der Boden war uneben, sie mussten immer wieder Acht geben, dass sie nicht stolperten. Doch es gab keine Abzweigungen, bis der Gang schließlich nach nicht allzu langer Zeit in einer weiteren, wenn auch deutlich kleineren Höhle endete.

Anscheinend diente sie dazu, um Geiseln hier festzuhalten, denn überall waren Käfige und mit Gittern abgesperrte Zellen in den Wänden. Nur wenige Wachen waren hier, am ging davon aus, dass von hier niemand entkam.

Die gut ein Dutzend Orks sprangen erschrocken auf, als sie die fünf Eindringlinge sahen. Elrond streckte ihnen entschlossen eine Hand entgegen und sie wurden wie zuvor in der Haupthöhle von einer starken Bö ergriffen und von den Füßen gerissen. Sofort stürzten sich die Zwillinge als auch Ceomon und  Rethtulu auf sie, während Elrond zu der Zelle eilte, in der Celebrían gefangen gehalten wurde. Er zerschlug das Schloss, riss die Gittertür auf, und ließ sich atemlos neben ihr zu Biden sinken. Doch zu seinem Schrecken wich sie mit angstweiten Augen von ihm fort, als er sie in die Arme schließen wollte.

„Celebrían, ich bin es“, sagte er sanft und verwirrt. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“

Doch sie wimmerte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich noch kleiner als ohnehin schon. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihr Kleid war in Fetzen gerissen, sie war verdreckt und überall verletzt. Und …

Und da begriff Elrond, was mit ihr war. „ _A Eru tire_ “, hauchte er entsetzt. Die Orks hatten sich auf schrecklichste Weise an ihr vergangen!

Mit einem fürchterlichen Gebrüll stürzte sich Elladan auf die erschlagenen Orks und hackte wie wahnsinnig auf sie ein, als er es begriff. Rethtulu packte ihn und zerrte ihn fort.

„Junger Herr, kommt wieder zur Besinnung!“, rief er.

Elladan knurrte, kämpfte noch ein wenig gegen Rethtulus Griff an und gab auf. Er brach in Tränen aus. Was hatte man ihrer Mutter nur angetan!

Elrond war wie vom Blitz getroffen, so schrecklich war das, was Celebrían hatte erleiden müssen. Schlimmer aber war noch, dass sie ihn nicht an sich heranließ. Ein kleiner, rationaler Teil seines Denkens wusste, dass er ihr Zeit lassen musste, der weitaus größere Teil aber sehnte sich ohne Wenn und Aber nach ihrer Nähe. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, rational zu denken, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

„Ist unter unseren Leuten eine Frau?“, fragte er Ceomon matt.

Dieser runzelte erst fragend die Stirn, doch dann begriff er. „Ja, eine. Ich bringe sie her.“ Er eilte davon.

Elrond ließ sich ein Stück von Celebrían entfernt zu Boden sinken. Er wollte etwas tun, er _musste_ etwas tun. Aber was?! Seine Söhne setzten sich neben ihn, genauso niedergeschlagen wie er. Es war weitaus schlimmer, als sie in ihren dunkelsten Vorstellungen geglaubt hatten.

Bald darauf kam Ceomon mit der Elbin wieder, da die Kämpfe in der Haupthöhle mittlerweile ohne Verluste siegreich für die Elben ausgegangen waren. Sie war Heilerin und hatte sich auf Kampfverletzungen spezialisiert, deshalb war sie hier. Jetzt war sie ihre einzige Hoffnung, zu Celebrían vorzudringen.

Als die Elbin Celebrían erreichte, brachte sie nur ein leises „Oh!“ hervor. Doch dann eilte sie sogleich zu der Herrin und redete leise auf sie ein. Celebrían hob den Kopf.

Es tat Elrond in der Seele weh, dass es nicht er war, der seiner Gemahlin helfen konnte.

Alsbald hatte es die Elbin geschafft, Celebrían ein wenig aus ihrer Passivität hervorzulocken. Sie nahm sie bei den Händen, richtete sie auf und führte sie Schritt für Schritt nach draußen, dabei stets den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhaltend und ununterbrochen auf sie einredend. Als sie an Elrond vorbeikam, hielt sie kurz inne, doch da er sich in keiner Weise regte, ging sie weiter.

Elrond blieb noch eine ganze Weile sitzen. Er seufzte. Dann erhob auch er sich und mit ihm seine Söhne. Mit hängenden Schultern verließen sie diesen fürchterlichen Ort.

Vor der Höhle hatten sich bereits die Krieger versammelt. Unter Glorfindels Kommando hatten sie die Leichen der Orks aufgeschichtet und waren nun im Begriff sie anzuzünden. Elrond hielt nach der Elbin und seiner Gemahlin Ausschau, die sich abseits dessen im Wald hielten, und ging zu ihnen, hielt sich aber im Hintergrund. Die Orks hätten noch so viel mehr leiden müssen für all das! Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dann atmete er tief durch und besah sich Celebríans Leiden genauer, soweit es ihm aus der Entfernung möglich war. Mit den ihm gegebenen Mitteln und dem Auftrag an die Zwillinge, noch weitere Kräuter zu suchen, machte er sich daran, verschiedene Medizinen zusammenzustellen. Er winkte schließlich die Elbin herbei, als er fertig war.

„Gib ihr das bitte“, bat er schlicht.

Sie nickte und wollte schon wieder gehen, doch dann hielt sie noch einmal inne. „Sie wird Euch bald wieder an sich heran lassen, denke ich. Ihr müsst ihr Zeit geben“, sagte sie. „Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, was sie hatte durchmachen müssen. Das kann nicht einmal ich. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch bei Verstand ist. Die Herrin Celebrían ist sehr stark.“

Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht …“, sagte er leise.

Die Elbin lächelte aufmunternd und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Um selbst auch nur irgendetwas zu tun, machte sich Elrond mit seinen Söhnen daran, die übrigen Verletzten zu versorgen.

 

Da niemand länger als nötig an diesem Ort verweilen wollte, machten sie sich als bald als möglich an den Heimweg und ritten noch an diesem Tag wieder los. Sie ritten bis in die Dämmerung hinein und machten dann erst Rast. Obgleich es keine allzu lange Zeitspanne gewesen war, hatten sie dennoch eine beachtliche Strecke zurückgelegt.

Obgleich sie ja Erfolg gehabt und Celebrían befreit hatten, lernten alle schnell, dass man Elrond lieber nicht ansprach. Seine Launen waren ungemütlicher denn je und selbst Ceomon ging ihm dieser Tage schon einmal aus dem Weg. Celebrían ließ ebenfalls noch viele Tage allein die Elbin an sich heran und wich sogar vor Gemahl und Söhnen zurück. Es war viele Tage keine Besserung zu sehen, erst als sie Bruchtal vor sich sah, wurde sie wieder etwas umgänglicher.

Wochen und alsbald auch Monate gingen in das Land, und das einzige, was sich merklich verbesserte, war Celebríans körperlicher Gesundheitszustand. Ihre Wunden genasen schnell, sie war eine Elbin und in Elronds persönlicher Obhut; er tat kaum etwas anderes als sich um sie zu kümmern. Doch die Wunden an ihrer Seele konnte nicht einmal er heilen …

In dieser Zeit kamen auch Galadriel und Celeborn persönlich nach Bruchtal, um nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen. Obgleich sie versicherten, dass ihnen mehr als bewusst war, dass Celebrían bei ihm in besten Händen war, fühlte sich Elrond ihnen gegenüber schuldig, dass es Celebrían noch immer kaum besser ging. Trotz dessen, dass er sogar Vilya zu ihrer Heilung zur Hilfe nahm. Sonst hatte es immer geholfen und sogar manchmal wahre Wunder vollbracht, doch das Gift saß zu tief, ihre seelischen Wunden waren zu stark.

Als schließlich gar ein Jahr ins Land gegangen war, musste Elrond sich eingestehen, dass er das erste Mal in seinem Leben als Heiler versagt hatte. Und das ausgerechnet bei seiner Gemahlin!

All die Monate seit ihrer Rettung war sie von einer immer größer werdenden Schwermüdigkeit befallen worden. Sie verlor zusehends die Freude am Leben, den Mut, Hoffnung …

Vielleicht war es abzusehen gewesen, dass es so kommen würde, und doch traf es Elrond unvorbereitet, als Celebrían schließlich davon sprach, diese Gefilde zu verlassen, um in Aman Heilung zu finden. Verzweiflung, wie er sie noch nie selbst in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, übermannte ihn. Doch schlussendlich wollte er nur, dass sie glücklich war. Und wenn es hieß, dass sie sich für lange Jahre nicht mehr sehen würden …

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text stammt aus dem Jahre 2013 und ich weiß noch heute wie damals, dass er sich mir zum Verrecken versperrt hatte, was man auch herausliest. Es neu zu schreiben, ist mir aber ehrlich gesagt zu viel Arbeit ... Die Ideen zu Vilyas Kräften, die hier präsentiert sind, sind rein fiktiv. Soweit ich weiß, wird nirgends wirklich exakt auf die Kräfte der Drei eingegangen, außer dass sie zum Heilen und Bewahren verwendet wurden. Aber vielleicht konnte der Ring der Luft ja auch ein wenig pusten ...


End file.
